date_a_livefandomcom-20200223-history
Yoshino Himekawa
}} is the second Spirit saved by Shido and the kindest Spirit so far in the series. Summary When Yoshino first appeared in the series, it was also when she first encountered Shido. To him, Yoshino appeared to be a lost child wandering around in the rain. The next time they met, Yoshino fell under attack from the AST and ran away. During the third time, Shido made the decision to save Yoshino from herself and from the AST. This was because he discovered that Yoshino was an extremely kind child that didn't want to hurt even the people who were attacking her. After having most of her power sealed by Shido, Yoshino started living in one of <Ratatoskr>'s living quarters on Fraxinus temporarily before she moved down to the apartment complex next to Shido's home. Yoshino is currently practicing, with the help from , how to speak for herself, or to be more precise, how to speak without the aid of Yoshinon. Appearance Yoshino has the appearance of a young girl at about 13 to 14 years of age with blue eyes and long curly blue hair. She wears a white short dress under a large green raincoat that has a tail with a pink ribbon attached to it, with a pair of rabbit-ear hood and holds her rabbit puppet, Yoshinon, in her left hand. Her preferred form of clothing appears to be sun dresses along with boots that match her raincoat. Yoshino's height is stated to be 144cm, and her three sizes are B73/W55/H78 After her Spirit power was sealed, she starts wearing a one piece dress and a sunhat that was given to her by Reine. Yoshinon Yoshinon is a mischievous white rabbit puppet that Yoshino always holds in her left hand. Yoshinon's right eye has a black button with a brown band that resembles an eyepatch, while its left eye is a very small pink dot. She can be very annoying and Yoshino has to cover her mouth when she sometimes speaks rudely. Yoshino looks up to Yoshinon as a role model and throws a tantrum when her puppet is lost, which always results in the surrounding area getting flash frozen. Yoshinon considers herself as an individual and not an extension of Yoshino which causes her to be unaware of what ventriloquism is. Personality Yoshino is described as a shy yet kind little child, and is far more passive than the other spirits. She possesses two personalities: Yoshino and "Yoshinon". "Yoshinon" is Yoshino's alter ego that appears in the form of a puppet speaking through ventriloquism and was created to help her bear the hardships of being hunted by the AST. At her first appearance, Yoshino is a very shy girl who is unable to articulate full sentences and express herself well, as she lets Yoshinon do the talking for her with its outgoing personality. She improves her communication after Shido sealed her powers and begins learning to integrate herself into society. Later in the story, Yoshino is able to converse with Shido without relying on Yoshinon. History Background According to Nia, Yoshino was once an ordinary human. However, because of unknown reason she bonded with the Sephira Crystal containing Zadkiel, turning her into a Spirit. She also seems to have lost her memories because of unknown reasons. Like most Spirts, Yoshino often appeared in the world through spacequakes, through she also sometimes appeared silently, without causing a spacequake. When she appeared in the world, her Spirit powers would, whether she wanted or not, cause it to rain. Because of this and the spacequakes she caused, Yoshino had very little to no contact with others, instead she constantly had to run away from the AST who were always trying to kill her. However, despite the AST trying to kill her, Yoshino never fought back because she did not want to hurt others. All of this caused Yoshino to become withdrawn and very lonely. In her loneliness, Yoshino unconsciously used the puppet on her left hand and ventriloquism to create another personality to keep her company named Yoshinon. Yoshinon embodied the person she wanted to be, strong and not afraid to speak her mind. Eventually, Yoshino even stopped talking herself and instead let Yoshinon speak for her. Yoshino Puppet As Yoshino enters the world, her arrival causes it to rain. She is seen dancing in the rain as Shido bumps into her after coming back from school. As she trips and falls down, Shido tries to help her, but she takes several steps back. With her body trembling, she asks him to not come closer, telling him that she doesn’t want him to hurt her. As Shido notices a puppet on the ground, he decides to ask if it is hers. Seeing that the girl was still cautious, Shido dropped the puppet on the ground and allowed her to retrieve it. After picking up the puppet, the girl uses it to call Shido a lucky pervert before saying good-bye and running away. Sometime later, a spacequake happens, and from , Shido sees that the Spirit is actually the girl from that rainy day. From the screen, Shido sees the AST launching countless ammunition at her. Asking why they are doing such a thing to a little girl, Kotori responds that to AST, appearance doesn’t matter, focusing only on their policy of neutralizing the Spirits. Soon after, Shido learns that is a docile type that rarely fights back. Shido is transported to her location, a department store, by using ’s teleporter. As Shido approaches her, he finds to her standing upside down by using her powers. She responds to Shido’s arrival by asking him if he had come to bully Yoshinon as well. After Shido responds with ’s embarrassing commands, the puppet on her hand starts laughing and clapping. Despite initially enjoying the conversation, her mood took a turn for the worse after Shido asked if Yoshinon referred to her or the puppet. Then, she asks Shido what he meant by ventriloquism. In response, Shido quickly tries to avoid the subject by saying that Yoshinon is Yoshinon. Shido then impulsively asks to a date. Despite expecting a rejection, Yoshinon accepts since he was the first human that she had a decent conversation with. As their lively conversation continued, she decides to start running up a jungle gym that was designed and for children. As her balance broke, she falls down and her lips momentarily connect with Shido’s lips. At that moment, they are confronted by Tohka, who demands to know what Shido is doing. Yoshinon then proceeds to insult Tohka by telling her that Shido has lost interest in her and left her for Yoshinon. Angry, Tohka grabs the puppet and tells it to shut up. Without her puppet, timidly demands for companion back. Frightened, she summons her Angel , a giant rabbit-like doll that was about three meters in length. starts firing bullets of ice at the two of them. After missing, she proceeds to escape by jumping out from the broken window. During her escape, she is confronted by homing missiles from AST. However, before they can continue attacking, is declared lost and disappears. The next day, Shido finds her again near the same location from yesterday. Making a face that looked like she could cry at any moment, Shido tries to calm her down by rolling around the ground and declaring that he surrenders. However, that only succeeds in giving her a dumbfounded face. Then, Shido asks if she is searching for the puppet from earlier. Nodding her head yes, Shido asks if he could help her search for the puppet, which surprises her. As they are searching from the rubble, she struggles to tell Shido that she is Yoshino and that Yoshinon is her best friend. While continuing to search for the puppet, her stomach starts rumbling, causing Shido to ask her if she wants to go to his house for some food. After arriving back home, Shido prepares for her a Japanese rice bowl. While eating, she tells Shido that Yoshinon is her ideal hero, since Yoshinon is brave and does not hesitate like her. When Shido says that she likes the current Yoshino more, she starts crying because no one has ever said such nice things to her before. When asked while she doesn’t retaliate to AST, she says that she doesn’t fight back because she knows how painful it is to be hurt, and understands that they wouldn’t like to be hurt either. After hearing this, Shido responds by telling her that he will save her and find Yoshino. He will become the hero that protects her from scary and painful things. However, the moment is ruined by Shido bringing up the kiss from yesterday, both confusing and embarrassing Yoshino. Soon afterwards, Tohka interrupts and frightens Yoshino away. The next time she appears, she is relentlessly hunted by AST. After being hit by a missile barrage, Yoshino summons her Angel to defend herself. Her powers cause the raindrops touching the ground to turn into ice. As AST continued to fire at her, her Angel let out a large roar before beginning to freeze the spherical territories surrounding the AST team. As the attacks continued, she starts to create a blizzard dome surrounding her that would freeze anything that goes in. Despite the danger to himself, Shido enters, fully knowing that he would be frozen the moment he uses his regeneration powers. After finally reaching Yoshino, Shido collapses while holding out the puppet. Moved that Shido managed to fulfill his promise, Yoshino starts crying again. After fulfilling Shido’ request for a kiss to save her, the blizzard dome and her Astral Dress both start to disappear. As the sunlight begins to pierce through the clouds, Yoshino remarks how pretty the sky looked. The two are then picked up by the ’s ship, before hiding behind Shido’s back when seeing Tohka. After being told that Tohka was a friend, she slowly starts to greet her. Two days after being sealed, her first examination was over and she receives special permission to go over to Shido's house and thanks him for saving her. Yoshinon asks for another date again when the examinations are over. Afterwards, in her natural voice, Yoshino asks if she could come over later to play again. Seeing this, Shido praises her for being able to talk by herself while still wearing her puppet. Kurumi Killer On June 5, Kotori informs Shido that they have a guest. Yoshino appears in the Itsuka residence wearing a cool one piece dress with a white summer sunhat that hide her eyes. Yoshinon greets Shido and tells him that the physical examinations have been finished, but there was still the need to practice. As Shido questions what the puppet meant by practice, Yoshino raises up her own voice and greets good morning to Shido. This impresses Shido, since it was the first time he heard Yoshino’s voice be that loud. Kotori then informs Shido that Yoshino can already talk to her and Reine now, and that she wants to move Yoshino to the apartment where Tohka was living, so that Yoshino can have a partner to practice speaking with. As Tohka arrives, Yoshino started to retreat with trembling shoulders. However, under the encouragement of Yoshinon in her left hand, Yoshino took a deep breath before stepping forward. Despite mumbling at first, she was able to greet Tohka after being encouraged by everyone. As Tohka compliments her on her sunhat, Yoshino tells them that Reine was the one who gave it to them. After Shido compliments her by saying that she looked cute, Yoshino’s face starts to turn red. As Shiod and Tohka left for school, Kotori had Yoshino return back to . Before leaving, she says goodbye to both Tohka and Shido. Itsuka Sister Yoshino is present at the hospital bed as Shido wakes up. While hiding behind Reine, Yoshinon tells Shido that they were worried because he wasn’t feeling energetic. As Shido struggles to get up, Yoshino helps support Shido as they make way for the room where Kotori was at. Much later, Yoshino accompanied Tohka and Shido for buying swimsuits for the date with Kotori. As Origami arrived, she questioned why was here. This resulted in Yoshinon to tell Origami to not bully Yoshino, adding that Origami will get lots of wrinkles if she kept making that face. As they arrived at the store, Yoshinon encourages Yoshino to do her best. Clenching her fists, she turned to Yoshino in a battle ready stance. As Shido questions this, Reine informs him that the person who makes Shido’s heart beat the fastest will win a date with him. As Tohka questions how to make Shido’s heart race, Yoshinon tells her something that makes Tohka blush furiously. Despite saying that the winner was obviously going to be Yoshino, Yoshinon tells Tohka to try her best. As Origami and Tohka finished presented their swimsuits, Shido hears Yoshino’s voice, who asks Shido to save her. As Shido charged into the changing room, Yoshino tells Shido that she can’t change her clothes with one hand. At that moment, Yoshino is declared to be the winner of the contest. During Shido’s date with Kotori at Ocean Park, Tohka and Yoshino also arrive. Yoshino tells him that Reine told them to come, asking Shido if they were causing him trouble again. As everyone changed into their swimsuits, Yoshino and Tohka head off to the pool to play. Later, Reine informs Shido that there is an emergency not with Kotori, but with Yoshino. Having lost Yoshinon due to the currents of the pool, Yoshino's deteriorating mental state caused a giant iceburg to appear at the center of the pool. After Shido finds Yoshinon, they use a blow drier to dry the puppet, Yoshino apologizes for causing a such a large scene. However, Kotori reassures Yoshino that it wasn't her fault, instead pinpointing the blame on Shido's carelessness. then plans to have some of their men in disguise flirt with Tohka and Yoshino, so that Shido could look cool standing up to them. However, Kotori recognizes the appearance of her subordinates and tells them to take the rest of the day off. Seeing this impresses both Tohka and Tohka. As Shido was talking to Kotori, Yoshino and Tohka in the swimming pool while wearing swimming tubes. After seeing the super water slide, Yoshino refuses to go, worried that it cause her to lose Yoshinon again. As they were eating lunch, Yoshino asks if Shido had a fight with Kotori, since he seemed much more relaxed after Kotori left. This causes Shido to realize that the pressure to seal Kotori was making him overwhelmingly nervous. After Shido returned, he told them that they were going to the boat tour next, but Yoshino requests that she goes only with Tohka, so that Shido could be alone with Kotori. As Tohka and Yoshino approach a waterfall, Yoshinon jokes that she wants to try freezing it. At that moment, both of them sensed a subtle change in spiritual energy as sounds of an explosion echoed and vibrated through the air. Assuming their limited Astral Dresses, Yoshino and Tohka confront Origami, who was hellbent on attacking Kotori. They tell Origami that they won't let her hurt Kotori, since she is their benefactor. However, they were at significant disadvantage since they only had access to around 10% of their powers and Origami was equipped with the new experimental unit . However, the two of them were able to distract Origami long enough for Shido to reseal Kotori. Miku Lily Yoshino makes her appearance after Shido was coming home after being exhausted by all the work he had to do after being appointed as the Tenou Festival's executive committee. Yoshino tells Shido that it was getting late, so she decided to search for him as Kotori was getting worried. She then points to a poster, to which Shido explains that it is to promote the Tenou Festival. Shido invites Yoshino to come to the festival, as well as to come over for dinner. After entering, she joins Tohka in being immersed in a video game. At the festival, Yoshino arrives along with Reine. Seeing Shido as Shiori, she blushed, and averted her sight as if she'd seen something she should not see. Yoshinon mocks Shido for crossdressing, while Yoshino awkwardly says that Shido looks cute. As Shido starts screaming, Reine informs Yoshino that Shido is engaging in work, and that it’s not his hobby. Afterwards, Reine takes Yoshino to see the maid café. Yoshino is in the audience as she listens to both Miku and Shido’s performances. After Miku uses her to brainwash the audience, Yoshino is among those affected. Upon Miku’s orders, Yoshino assumes her Limited Astral Dress and starts attacking Shido with shards of ice. Miku Truth After being under Miku’s control, the Spirit orders Yoshino to change into a maid uniform. With Miku still angry about Shido deceiving her, Yoshino tries to cheer her up by offering her a towel. Finding Yoshino irresistible, Miku starts hugging Yoshino. After asking being asked if they had found Shido, Yoshino replies that they are still looking for him. At that moment, Shido arrives back to the stage with Miku. Under Miku’s orders, she and the Yamai Sisters use their powers to fend off the army of clones that Kurumi unleashed. During the fight, Yoshino has her to launch icicles at the clones. In the end, the assault of three Spirits proves too much, and Kurumi and Shido end up retreating. Later, as Miku becomes more enraged by the events with Shido, Yoshino and the others try to calm her down. Miku confronts them over Shido’s relationship with Tohka. In response, Yoshino states that Shido was willing to die if it meant saving Tohka. Much later, Miku arrives at the DEM building with her captured Spirits. Seeing that the building was too small to contain their angels, she orders Yoshino and the Yamai Sisters to stay guard outside and fight the opposing Wizards. After seeing Mana, Yoshino prepares to attack her, since she identified Mana as a Wizard. Using her , Yoshino creates several ice pillars in the sky and shoots them towards Mana. Seeing that she was disadvantage, Mana directs Yoshino and the Yamai Sisters’ attention towards Ryouko and her AST squad. After Miku loses her hold on her captured Spirits, Yoshino begins to wonder where she is. Yoshinon replies that she remembers watching the concert at the Tenou festival. Yoshinon adds that she feels like her power was being sucked away, referring how Shido used her powers to block an attack from Inverse Tohka. As Yoshino struggles to avoid the constant Gatling fire from the AST squad, she reunites with the Yamai Sisters, who use their power over wind to deflect the attacks. Together, they learn from Origami that Shido is in the DEM building. At that moment, they all feel a large Spirit reading inside the building. As Inverse Tohka was preparing to launch another attack, Yoshino intervenes launching a blast of cold air to distract Tohka. She questions what happened to Tohka, asking her why she was attacking Shido. However, she is soon blown away when Tohka launches a devastating attack with her . Like everyone else present, she watches as Shido manages to bring Tohka back to her senses. Media *Light Novel **''Appearances:'' ***Volume 2-4, 6-13 ***Date A Live Encore ***Date A Live Encore 2 ***Date A Live Encore 3 ***Date A Live Encore 4 *Anime **''Appearances:'' ***Date A Live: Episode 3-12 ***Date A Live OVA ***Date A Live II: Episode 1-10 ***Date A Live OVA 2 *Game: **Date A Live: Rinne Utopia **Date A Live: Ars Install **Date A Live Twin Edition: Rio Reincarnation *Movie: **Date A Live Movie: Mayuri Judgement Powers and Abilities Dal04a.png|Yoshino's Angel: Zadkiel DAL v2 15.png|Zadkiel DATE-A-LIVE-Ep-4-Img-0037.png DATE-A-LIVE-Ep-5-Img-0025.png DATE-A-LIVE-Ep-5-Img-0021.png DATE A LIVE - 05 snapshot 20.10.jpg 20141213082329Y.jpg Angel: Zadkiel (氷結傀儡 (ザドキエル) , Hyouketsu Kugutsu, lit., "Freezing Puppet") Weapon: Puppet Astral Dress: El (神威霊装・四番 (エル) , Shin'i Reisou: Yonban, lit., "Spirit Dress of God's Authority, Number 4") Armor mode: Siryon 凍鎧（シリョン）, Shiryon, lit., "Frozen Armor") Yoshino has the ability to manipulate all three states of water in her surrounding area. She usually uses her powers for defensive purposes only due to her kind and shy nature. Her Angel, Zadkiel, is a huge puppet that resembles Yoshinon. Zadkiel has two forms, the first form resembles Yoshinon but is a lot bigger, with one red round eye and an eyepatch, large sharp teeth, and white skin. In this form, Zadkiel has the ability to absorb water from the ground and air and release it in the form of an attack. Yoshinon is also able to talk through the puppet, and acts as a limiter to suppress the Angel's powers so that it doesn't end up killing anyone. Zadkiel's second form appears to be its true form, this form also resembles Yoshinon but is even larger than when Yoshinon becomes Zadkiel. The second form is larger than a building, and does not have an eyepatch. This Zadkiel has the same powers as the other but its strength receives a significant boost. When using Siryon, Yoshino fuses with Zadkiel, gaining an ice armor over her Astral Dress. Her powers over water and ice increased to the point where the surrounding area becomes frozen. Shido remarked that she looked like she was wearing Zadkiel. Being a passive Spirit, Yoshino is very agile when running and hiding against her enemies and her Astral Dress has enough defensive power to block an AST missile barrage. Quotes *(To Shido Itsuka) "Yoshinon is… …my ideal… …yearnings of… …myself. Unlike me… …not weak, unlike me… …not hesitant… strong and cool…" Light Novel Volume 2, Chapter 3 *(To Shido Itsuka) "…………I……hate, painful things. I also hate……scary things. Surely, those people too……whether its pain, or scary things, I think they……don't want it too. That's why, I……" Light Novel Volume 2, Chapter 3 *(To Kotori Itsuka) “That’s……….Perhaps, the way to befriend Nia-san is to give her more time, I think. If we face her precisely, I think she will be able to understand Shido-san’s natural goodness.” Light Novel Volume 13, Chapter 3 *(To Shido Itsuka) “Shido-san already helped us……….If we draw what Shido-san did up until now straightly, Nia-san will likes Shido-san too…………I’m sure…………!” Light Novel Volume 13, Chapter 3 Trivia *Her voice actress, Nomizu Iori, sang the 2nd and 3rd ending themes: Save The World & Save My Heart, as well as being a member of sweet ARMS who sang the opening theme, Date A Live. *Yoshino made a small cameo in Episode 3 outside the arcade Shido and Tohka entered. **Its likely she was the one who caused it to rain as Reine mentioned there weren't any rain clouds in the area at the time. **Coincidentally, the Yamai twins also made a small cameo in an arcade that Shido and Tohka were at in the first OVA. *Yoshino has the "Four" character in her name (「四」糸乃). This refers to the fourth Sephira on Kabbalah's Tree of Life: "Kindness," which is shown by her unwillingness to hurt others. *Her angel Zadkiel's name means "Righteousness of God." *The Yoshinon personality only exists within the puppet, when the two are separated this personality becomes dormant. This is why Yoshinon doesn't understand what ventriloquism is as the puppet believes it is alive. *Her Angel Zadkiel has Yoshinon's eye-patch depending on if she has Yoshinon with her when she summons it. *Zadkiel is generally associated with planet Jupiter. *As an angel of Mercy, some texts claim that Zadkiel is the angel who holds back Abraham to prevent the sacrifice of his son Isaac. *The name of Yoshino's astral dress is 'El' which means 'God', but also implies "The divine one" or'' ''"The mighty one'. *Yoshino's Angel, Astral Dress, and puppet resemble a white rabbit.. *Yoshino is a fan of magical girl anime according to Date A Akihabara *According to the afterwards of Volume 2, Yoshino's design is based from a "jungle girl" which means a "fairy-like female that lives in the forest". * So far, Yoshino has the lowest threat level, B-class, alongside Natsumi, even though her Angel can be quite dangerous. * Yoshino has a tendency of freezing the environment around her or causing it to suddenly rain when she gets upset. Usually as the result of something happening to Yoshinon. References }} Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Spirit Category:Ratatoskr Category:Movie Characters Category:Sephira Spirits Category:Manga Characters Category:Former Human Category:Main Movie Characters Category:Secondary Characters